Phan story (first time ever)
by Lovidem
Summary: This is my first fic so take it easy on me


Dan slid his back down the corner of his wall while tearing up. He sat down on the blood stained carpet behind his door. He had so much going wrong in his life he had nothing left but a man who didn't love him back as far as he knew. Dan picked up the razor beside him and lowered it to his pale arm. He sliced his arm high enough to stay clear of veins. His salty tears mixed with the red blood. He only made 1 slit knowing he had to go to dinner with Phil in an hour. At dinner they were going to discuss moving in together in a new flat. They both hated living at university or with their parents so they thought living together would be nice seeing as they both love all the same things and better yet they both made videos on youtube. Dan cleaned up his arm and put on his jumper. He began to straighten his hair and heard his phone ring. It was Phil. He answered with a fake cheery "hey" Phil knew it was fake while fighting back tears himself. Phil fought back tears long enough to let out a whimper "get over here" and hung up. Dan immediately stopped straightening his hair and found his keys. He ran to the door and hopped in his car. He got to Phil's house as fast as possible. He opened the door to see Phil crying on his carpet. Dan dropped on his knees next to him. The sight of the man he loved crying made him want to cry. He hugged his friend and asked what happened. Phil managed to spit out a few word behind his tears. "Carrie dumped me" Phil had been dating the blonde singer for 3 months when she decided he was to childish and broke his heart. Dan tried to comfort Phil by telling him "she wasn't right for you" This alone made Phil feel much better. Phil stopped crying and fought back more tears. He sat up and told Dan every thing. The whole time Phil was talking Dan was drifting his thoughts on the way he finally had a chance to tell Phil how he felt without Carrie wanting to kill him. Dan drifted back to the current conversation when he heard Phil say "you're right. Carrie wasn't right for me. Lets go get dinner." Dan cracked the first real smile he's had in weeks and stood up. They made their way to their favorite restaurant to talk about the new house. About an hour later Phil and Dan made their separate ways and went home. Dan and Phil came to the agreement of them both moving into the new apartment in 3 days. They both went home and began packing. They didn't need furniture because it was already fully furnished so all they needed was their personal belongings. 3 days slowly slugged by and they both made their way to the new flat bright and early. They were settled in in a matter of hours. Phil having the master bedroom because he had more subscribers. Dan and Phil went out to a celebratory dinner after putting away their last articles of clothing in their closets. Phil and Dan didn't have to force a smile or a laugh like they used to. Even if they did, they knew each other well enough to tell when it was fake. Dan never kept anything secret from his flatmate. Even the cutting. Dan was on his way to see Ironman 3 when he got a call. It was Dan's dad. He picked up and before he could let a word slip out, his ear was being filled with yelling from his dad. His dad began to rant about his mother missing him and that he needs to come back home. His dad seemed furious about this. Dan said as calmly as he could said "I wasn't happy there, but I'm happy with Phil." and hung up. Dan decided to skip the movie and walked back home. He walked into his room and sat on his new bed. He found the old wood box which held his hope. It was a box filled with papers he printed of his favorite fan fictions about him and Phil. Dan had stopped cutting and filled his depression with funny or cute stories about him and Phil. That was the one and only thing he didn't tell Phil was that he shipped them two. He knew it would never happen but it was nice to dream. Phil startled Dan with a knock on his door. Dan quickly put away the box and opened his door to see Phil smiling from ear to ear. Dan began smiling because he found it impossible to frown when ever Phil was smiling. Phil gave a small jump and said "suite up! We're going out to dinner! My treat!" and left. Stunned Dan closed the door and sat down on his bed. " I think he just asked me out" he thought out loud. He did exactly what Phil wished. He pulled on his best suit and met Phil in the living room. Phil was also in a black suit and red bow tie. Dan stood in the entrance staring at how cute Phil looked when he was in a suit. Dan knew he shouldn't feel like this towards his best friend but it was hard not to. Dan asked what Phil meant by dinner on him. He could tell he was blushing and responded with a quick never mind. Phil blushed also and said " we've both been through some stuff that we need to get off our minds so we shall be at dinner getting all the negatives out" Phil and Dan both smiled the whole night not breaking the happiness once. When they got home Dan decided it would be a good time to tell Phil. They both sat on the couch and Dan began telling Phil what he had been wanting to tell for as long as he could remember. He stuttered severely but got it out "I-I- I love you" Dan could feel himself blushing then saw Phil blush in various shades of red and pink. Phil launched himself at Dan and hugged him as tight as possible and said " I love you too"


End file.
